Skårsgard
The Republic of Skårsgard (SK: Der Sjórfende-Republik ab Skårsgard) is a country situated in North-Eastern Europe. The country is split into 15 different states or "Kjelkir", and the capital city is Fjorhaven. The country covers an area of 457,000kmsq and had a largely temperate climate. The official language is Skårsgardian, however in school, all children are taught English plus another Nordic language (Norwegian, Swedish, Finnish, Icelandic), and are fluent in all by the age of 15, so it could be considered the only trilingual nation on earth. The population is approximately 105,000,000 (2014 est). General Information Geography Skårsgard encompasses what was once Latvia, Lithuania, Estonia, Kalinigrad (Russia), Belarus, and North-eastern Poland. Although the majority of the country experiences a temperate climate, some northern cities such as Koenigsrik and Jallheime experince very cold temperatures (sub -20 celcius) in the depths of winter. History The nation that is now Skårsgard was originally a collection of kingdoms ruled by Jarls (Kings). During the unification period (800-900AD), all the kingdoms were united under one Great Jarl or Størjarl. Up till the 15th century, the area had been occupied by the Vikings until independance in 1484. The country grew as a world power until the 1800s when other competing nations such as Britain and France developed huge empires. The democratic government was overthrown in a Coup, and a dictatorship was founded by Kalle Størfrom. This lasted until 1945 (after German occupation) when the nation became democratic again, in a time called "The Decade of Enlightenment". After huge loans from Russia, Skårsgard developed into the economic superpower it is today over a period of just 70 years. Government Skårsgard is a federal democracy, with each of its 15 states (Kjelkir) being largely governed by a state government (Statreikúr) that are elected every 5 years. The head of the national government is called the President, the current president being Brynjár Iofúr Erriksen, and is elected every 7 years. The President presides over the Skårsgardian parliament, or Kongregúr Skårsgardége. The government is considered to be socialist, as the government holds huge stakes in oil, gas, engineering and technology firms. The huge profits that the government makes, primarily from the huge oil and natural gas reserves, are ploughed into public services and tax breaks for companies, meaning that Skårsgard has one of the best education systems in the world and that the economy continues to grow, despite the economic downturn. Armed Forces, Police, and Secret Service The Skårsgardian Armed Forces are made up of: Lantstörmúr (Army) Kjellstörmúr (Air Force) Kriegsmärinn (Navy) Jaagegartúr (Coastguard) Kveikúrsjelgartúr (National Guard) 'The Federal Police (Sjórfende-Polizìr) are responsible for maintaining order on a day to day basic. Standard officers carry pistols and wear a light blue shirt with black armour. Special armed police carry machine guns and wear heavy armour, and these can be found at important locations around the country, for example airports, ports and government buildings. There are two main bodies that deal with covert operations and maintain the international security of Skårsgard, plus the special forces: *'Federal Intelligence Directorate: Sjórfende-Akteillúrsdirektat *'Internal Operations Directorate': Lasgeiéroperasjónsdirektat *'Special Forces': Kónenstrykór